The New Republic
First book of the story Fanon Republic. It takes place from 2007 to 2010. Chapter 1: Kingdom The law passed. The Constitution was abolished and the King gained new powers. He got absolute powers. Our constitutional monarchy is dead. And there's nothing we can do, that's what we were told. We had no possibility to go against the King's decision. The King was ready to have us all executed if we stand in his way. We're just common people, after all. We had no rights. No hope. No ... anything. That was us. That was our life. That was until common people decided to finally organize themselves and protest tyranny. The King was furious when he heard about this. He demanded protests be dispersed immediately and all rebellion plotters arrested. However, little did he know his own military and police were sympathetic to the common people's cause. One commoner stepped out of the crowd. His name was Pearface, or Mariothemovie. He rose up and led the people to rebellion. He prepared to charge against the King's loyal armies and to finally bring an end to the tyrannous regime. He, however, decided to get a relatively unknown ally, who is unpopular among the relatively few people who know him. A controversial figure by some considered to be dangerous and radical. His name is TurtleShroom. This guy was unknown then, but in our present day, he's a household name. For balance, he also decided to get Explorer 767 as another ally, and gained the support of several other users who played a big role in his cause. The three formed a Triumvirate. Their armed militia stormed the Fiction Palace and arrested the King. Pearface wanted a trial for the King and prison sentence - Turtle however ordered his execution. The guy was executed hours after being captured. Turtle went out the balcony of the Fiction Palace where dozens of citizens were awaiting him. He picked up the head and raised it for the entire crowd to see it. The entire crowd cheered and chanted TurtleShroom's name. The King's reign abruptly came to an end on September 3rd, 2008. Chapter 2: Republic What happened when the King had died? A power vacuum was created in the country. People were looking how to reform the system. Mario, Explorer and Turtle teamed up to find a perfect replacement system. They started working on a brand new form of government. The Council would be expanded, reformed and the government would be reformed and be called the Administration. They also created the Bureaucrat spot: the same thing as administrator only with the right to demote and promote administrators. All 3 agreed people should be allowed to run for administrator or bureaucrat and demonstrate they can handle their power well and do good things. TurtleShroom, however, was a very ambitious man and sought power for himself. He sought to prove to the world that he is a mighty man and seeks to bring authority, law and order to the Republic. Chapter 3: Wikia Deal Wikia was a sprawling Empire very close to the Fanon Republic and it was very powerful. It had recently subjugated the nearby Shoppers Republic and put it under their control, along with the Club Penguin Wiki Kingdom (CPWK). The three in the Triumvirate discussed what to do. TURTLESHROOM: In order to survive... both economically, militarily, politically and diplomatically, I have a proposal. We team up with Wikia and we- MARIOTHEMOVIE: I OBJECT! I greatly, greatly object! EXPLORER 767: Calm down Mario, let the man speak. MARIOTHEMOVIE: They are our enemy! We cannot surrender to the enemy! TURLTESHROOM: What happened decades ago in our monarchy is no longer of our concern. We're talking about a brand new country, Mario! A Republic! EXPLORER 767: To be fair, Mario has a point. I do not see the benefit in allying ourselves with Wikia. They're greedy people... they subjugate and annex countries around them, look what they did to other wikis. Why would we ally with them? It would be betraying our ... our principles. We would be selling our sovereignty, our independence. We would be selling our Republic and it was just created. TURTLESHROOM: Gentlemen... we just overthrew tyrants... will we have to overthrow more tyrants in the future? Do... do we have to let ourselves be annexed by Wikia mercilessly or do we team with them and have our sovereignty protected? We have no choice but to ally with Wikia. Wikia is our only hope. And besides... as we've seen in the past with some other wiki they will be merciful to us just as they have been to them as long as we're on their good side. Think of the benefits! EXPLORER 767: He's right. For our survival we need a team with Wikia. It's the only way, Mario. TURTLESHROOM: Do you support, Mario? (moments of silence ensue) MARIOTHEMOVIE: I support. The three then stacked their hands on each other's hands and enthusiastically lifted them up, except for Mariothemovie who was very worried that the country will end up surrendering its independence. Chapter 4: Negotiations The three sat down at the negotiating table with the Wikian government. They were clearly very wealthy people in comparison to the Fanoners. WIKIAN KING: Let's cut to the chase. What do you want? TURTLESHROOM: We... we would like an alliance with the Wikians. We would like a partnership going forward so we have our independence protected, and we're willing to discuss terms with you. WIKIAN KING: Excellent, so my soldiers are spared of dying, eh? (starts laughing with his other fellow diplomats while everybody on the Fanon side is shaking and sweating) EXPLORER 767: What are your demands? WIKIAN KING: You will help us in war when we want it. You will give us thousands of dollars each month in tax revenue. You will serve as our humble vassals and will not resist us in order to avoid military confrontations. You will go by our rules. In exchange, we will fund your buildings, your roads, bridges, all those things, and provide you defense. What do you say? MARIOTHEMOVIE: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! EXPLORER 767 and TURTLESHROOM: Calm down! MARIOTHEMOVIE: How dare you offer us something like this! TURTLESHROOM: BE QUIET MARIO! (TurtleShroom shouted so loud the entire room but the clearly fearless Wikian King trembled.) TURTLESHROOM: We... is there any better uh, are there any better terms we can negotia- WIKIAN KING: No. Either this or war. TURTLESHROOM: War? What do you mean war- WIKIAN KING: Simple. Accept our terms or you will perish. (after moments of silence and clear frustration from Mariothemovie, the response came) TURTLESHROOM: We accept your terms... WIKIAN KING: EXCELLENT! (the king got up and hugged TurtleShroom and Explorer 767, with Mariothemovie furiously storming out of the room) Chapter 5: Surrender After the negotiations ended, Explorer 767 and TurtleShroom followed Mariothemovie into his room where he started packing. TURTLESHROOM: What are you doing? EXPLORER 767: What is the meaning of this? MARIOTHEMOVIE: WHAT WILL YOU TELL THE HOPELESS MEN AND WOMEN OF OUR WIKI WHO ... WHO ARE STILL RECOVERING FROM A DEVASTATING WAR THAT TORE OUR COUNTRY APART? WHAT WILL YOU TELL THEM? TURTLESHROOM: They're plebs! They must know their place! Whip them if they don't comply. MARIOTHEMOVIE: I don't think so! The plebs will be outraged and has every right to attempt to overthrow another tyrant in this country! Do you guys want to be remembered as people that surrendered our country to a foreign power? Is that who you want to be remembered, you bastards? EXPLORER 767: Mario. Quiet. MARIOTHEMOVIE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN QUIET? I initiated this crap in the first place! You may not tell me to be- EXPLORER 767: QUIET! NOW! (Explorer slapped Mario in the face and made him fall over) EXPLORER 767: THIS WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! STAY SILENT! The plebs will understand what we did and if they don't we will force it in them! (Mariothemovie gets up slowly and nauseously) MARIOTHEMOVIE: I resign then. I have no interests in serving you two tyrants in further dismantling out new Republic! Now get out of my room! (TurtleShroom and Explorer 767 then got out of their rooms and traveled back to Fanon City, where they were welcomed by a mass of people) TURTLESHROOM: Gentlemen, we... have been forced into making an uneasy alliance with the Wikians in order to protect our sovereignty. I assure you to keep calm as this will be a great deal-- PLEB 1: WHAT DO YOU MEAN A GREAT DEAL? YOU SOLD US OUT! PLEB 2: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? (The entire crowd boos and chants "Down with tyrants") TURTLESHROOM: Gentlemen. This alliance is for your safety and your security. My allegiance is solely and exclusively, however, to this country. And I made a deal for the country. I made a deal for my people! We don't want anymore bloodshed! We have had enough with wars! We want peace, and this deal we have made in Wikiapolis will guarantee us peace, freedom and stability! (He was then welcomed by a chant from most of the helpless and hopeless plebs, sans a few who were very dissatisfied with the developments) Chapter 6: Council Mariothemovie had left the Triumvirate and had decided to move to the countryside and peacefully retire from politics there. Meanwhile, it was now up to Explorer and TurtleShroom to settle out what to do with the country's future and to plan out. They decided to create the Council and make it so anybody can join. After 250 members joined, the Council was restricted to maximum 250 members. They then met a new ally: Swiss Ninja. The three then formed a brand new triumvirate, the Second Triumvirate, and immediately got down to business. Explorer was quick to realize TurtleShroom and Swiss Ninja only have their own interests at hand and seek power. They immediately got to work at censoring all dissent and purging leftists and homosexuals from the republic. Explorer was extremely opposed to this. EXPLORER 767: What is matter with you?! Other people's opinions are none of your concerns! Who are you to "squash dissent"? Our Republic was just created and it is based on the ideas of liberty, justice and security! TURTLESHROOM: Those people threaten the security of our state! We cannot allow them to spread their political views in the streets - we must have them eradicated! EXPLORER 767: What is wrong with you, you son of a turd?! SWISS NINJA: Calm down, guys... no need to fight... I concur with TurtleShroom we cannot allow such views and things to be displayed in public. I think however if they want to practice whatever beliefs they practice and to love who they want to love they should be allowed to do that in private, not in public for the safety of our people and so there isn't any public distraction from serious issues facing our nation. TURTLESHROOM: Those people have no place in our society, Swiss. SWISS NINJA: Turtle, if they keep their views private, they can mean you no harm. They cannot do anything, they will not usurp against you to take your power, and they will not be a public distraction. Turtle, getting rid of them would be very costly and it would not be good for us in the end. TURTLESHROOM: Fine. I agree. EXPLORER 767: You two are absolutely unbelievable. You're already killing this country and seeking to tear it apart. Expect me to come back later. Explorer then stormed out of the room and slammed the door hard. The Don't Ask Don't Tell motion was proposed before the Council and resoundingly passed with 203 votes for to 17 against and 30 abstain. "For the safety of our children!" they said as their reason to vote for. "We mean no harm to anybody!". Notable people that voted abstain were Bureaucrat Barkjon and Administrator Hat Pop, who were concerned about TurtleShroom's growing power and were worried there might be a devastating civil war happening less than a year into the Republic's creation as a result of this bill's approval by the Council. Barkjon and Hat set out to get on TurtleShroom's good side and to gain his trust, along with the trust of the anti-TS side in order to guarantee peace and stability on the wiki and to preserve the Republic. Chapter 7: Unrest The Council nearly unanimously approved of the Don't Ask Don't Tell bill but the public was angry. The passing of several key bills seemed to prove to them that TurtleShroom is eager for power and he will not rest till he becomes absolute dictator on the wiki. That is exactly what he then tried to do. He proclaimed himself Dictator of the Republic. He tried to seize absolute power and he started seizing the wiki's institutions. Swiss Ninja started accompanying TurtleShroom and supporting him in seizing absolute power on the wiki. It was up to the people to now restore the democracy that existed on the wiki not long ago. Unrest immediately began. TurtleShroom's house was attacked with eggs, riots were on the streets, and mutiny and armed rebellion lasted for several weeks. There was no peace on the wiki. TurtleShroom then imposed martial law and tried to disperse the protesters. The now basically defunct Council tried to stand up to TurtleShroom and just barely, with a vote of 130 for and 108 against and 12 abstain, passed a vote to remove TurtleShroom from his power. However, fights immediately ensued in the Council between the pro-TS and anti-TS factions. The anti-TS faction stormed out of the Council and the pro-TS faction took control and instituted a veto on the removal vote. The anti-TS faction members picked up their arms and joined in the quarrel. "The country is now in a state of civil war" proclaimed prominent pro-democracy leader Sancho. "We shall once again restore the Republic and bring peace and freedom back to our land!" His great speech was welcomed with a massive roar from the entire crowd and great enthusiasm and hope. "To the BARRICADES!" On the southern end of Fanon City a barricade was created. The pro-TS forces approached. "FIRE!" shouted Sancho, and his troops immediately fired at the much better equipped pro-TS army. Dozens of men died in this battle, most of them being on the anti-TS side, and the barricade was raided, and Sancho was put under arrest. The rebellion had failed. Chapter 8: Outcast Sancho has been put under arrest. He has been sentenced to death penalty by TurtleShroom despite it being against the law since the creation of the Republic. Anti-TS people stormed the Supreme Court and the Council and have demanded for Sancho's release. TurtleShroom immediately set out his guards to suppress this insurrection and dozens more were dead, including men, women and children. Explorer was horrified by the sights in front of the Supreme Court. He decided to flee Fanon City and head for the countryside as he wished to have nothing to do with this. The people then, because of that, suspected Explorer, a great hero of theirs, to be sympathizing with TurtleShroom and the people were extremely furious and attacked his house in Fanon City for that. Meanwhile, Sancho was awaiting death penalty in his prison cell. Looking out of the window, he saw angry mobs fighting police officers and soldiers angrily. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to escape. No police officer was inside the building and all were outside to combat the furious mob. Sancho managed to break the bars of his prison cell after well over an hour and quickly escaped through the back entrance. Before he did that, he released other political prisoners as well and they all escaped together. Only two days later did TurtleShroom hear Sancho had escaped from his prison cell. He was furious and blistering with anger. He heard it on the television as Sancho was addressing the nation from far far away outside Fanon City. He called for open hostility and rebellion towards the Dictator and for freedom and justice to be once more restored in the Republic. Wikia was watching these events very closely, and they were furious about the situation in Fanon. They decided to send in over 100,000 troops and suppress the rebellion in the Fanon Republic in order to preserve the deal TurtleShroom had made a year ago when the country became independent. Wikia was quick to suppress the rebellion and punished many of the rebels very harshly. The nation calmed down and order was very quickly restored and everything went back to normal... for now. TurtleShroom greatly thanked Wikia for stepping in to help preserve the deal made a year ago and for the help in keeping peace and stability on the wiki. One problem emerged, however: Wikia refused to make the troops leave. Chapter 9: Dire Times While the people calmed down for now and decided to stop rebelling, Fanon City was devastated and many buildings were horribly damaged by this war that just took place. The people, however, united in rebuilding the city and bringing back order. There was a nationwide famine following this war and the economy collapsed. Plus, the presence of Wikian troops horribly agitated the Fanoners and TurtleShroom himself. TurtleShroom was furious after learning Wikia will not make the troops leave, and was afraid they will try to force their way through and destroy the country's sovereignty. He then came in contact with Explorer 767 once again. TURTLESHROOM: Tell me, old friend... what do I do with Wikia? They refuse to make their troops leave and I'm worried about our sovereignty. They will harm our citizens and they will try to dismantle our Counc- EXPLORER 767: So you haven't tried to done that? TURTLESHROOM: No... I mean... Um... We're talking about Wikia right now. Wikia's a ... dangerous, hostile foreign power. EXPLORER 767: A year ago you would have been kissing their feet and begging to become their puppet. Now you suddenly hate them? TURTLESHROOM: Explorer, my old friend, I didn't expect it to come to this. I... I'm terribly sorry. Please. Give me your advice. What do we do in regards to Wikia encroaching our liberties and threatening our citizens and our government? (Explorer took a few moments to think about what could be done and started walking around the room, before turning around to respond to TurtleShroom) EXPLORER 767: We need independence. (TurtleShroom awkwardly started at Explorer for several moments and complete silence swept the room) TURTLESHROOM: Independence it is. While the two were discussing independence, the people were still battling a flu epidemic, fleas, crime, the presence of Wikian soldiers, devastated infrastructure, horrible economy and famine. TurtleShroom then held a speech in the public, protected by 100 guards at the Republic Square. The people hated him and were extremely angry because of the killings that took place during the civil war. "Ladies and gentlemen... I know you're all united in contempt against me right now... not like I care..." said he, "But, I need you, your guidance and your support. Wikia is encroaching upon our country and its institutions. They seek to take our independence and to take control over our lives. Their troops arriving here is the first proof they are planning such a thing. We need to stand up and fight against Wikians encroaching upon our liberties and bringing violence and in our country. That's why their troops are here. I hoped they would be good partners, but I was horribly wrong." "Citizens, please join me and come support me in my quest to bring us our independence. Please. I need you and your support regardless of what you may think of me... For the Republic". The citizens started slowly and skeptically clapping for TurtleShroom. They agreed the presence of Wikian troops is dangerous and they must be eliminated out of the country. Immediately, TurtleShroom organized an Independence Army of over 50,000 men and women and started marching to the Council. That day, Council unanimously passed legislation authorizing the administrators to declare Fanon completely independent and its union with Wikia to be totally dissolved. Wikia didn't receive this as good news obviously and immediately stormed the Fanon City government building and opened fire against the Fanon military. The war for independence has now begun. On November 3rd, 2010, the union between Wikia and Fanon has been proclaimed totally dissolved and Fanon Republic has been proclaimed independent. Chapter 10: Independence Fanon City was in a state of mutiny and revolution. Over 150,000 citizens had joined the army and the blue-white-red Fanon Republic flag was waved everywhere and was hanged from all windows across the city. General Swiss Ninja attacked Wikian troops in the south of the city and had fought a massive army of over 30,000 troops in that part of the city with just 10,000 of his. He won an extremely decisive victory, much to Wikia's surprise. The Wikian army in the south, in fact, was annihilated and General SN's soldiers returned to the Council Building (Capitol) triumphantly and gloriously. "I believe we're independent now" SN said those memorable words, exclaiming them to his own astonishment. Wikia was not done yet, however, and they stormed the city from the north. A few thousand Fanon men were defeated in the north and Wikia was approaching the Council building. A major battle took place in the City Center where Council is but it resulted in a Pyrrhic victory for the Fanoners. Wikia then plead for peace. The Wikian president met with Swiss Ninja, Explorer 767, TurtleShroom, Barkjon and Hat Pop. SWISS NINJA: We demand complete and total independence, we demand your soldiers exit our country immediately and forever and we demand all our political prisoners be released immediately and sent back to our Republic. Simple as that. WIKIAN PRESIDENT: Alright. We agree to your demands. EXPLORER 767: Really? That's it? Thank you so m- WIKIAN PRESIDENT: Not yet. TURTLESHROOM: What do you mean? (The president then took out a map of the Fanon Republic and with his pencil drew a large zone on the northern and eastern part of the country where Fanon borders Wikia) WIKIAN PRESIDENT: This will be our Fanon Republic. TURTLESHROOM: Excuse me? WIKIAN PRESIDENT: Our Fanon Republic. You keep your republic, we take ours. BARKJON: You cannot do that! We agreed to total and complete independence! WIKIAN PRESIDENT: Exactly. For you. HAT POP: This is totally unfair! WIKIAN PRESIDENT: Nobody cares what you think. You cannot continue this war. We're both very exhausted. Let us take this piece of land it will be all over. This isn't too much land, and, since you're declaring independence what wrong could it do? EXPLORER 767: We... will only accept this if all residents there get the option to leave and join our Republic at their will. WIKIAN PRESIDENT: Sure. Sign this. (All delegates then signed the peace treaty ending the war for independence). END OF BOOK ONE - PROCEED TO NEXT BOOK HERE